Episode 866
Harsh the mellow Important revelations on today's show: cigars smell like dog poop, Facebook Connect is going to win, the NFL looks awesome in 3-D, and Barack Obama uses an iPod, not a Zune. Like I said, important. Stories Facebook Connect officially open *Facebook Connect officially open So does Google Friend Connect *Google's turn: Friend Connect is live, too Koobface’ Virus Attacks Facebook *Koobface’ Virus Attacks Facebook *Koobface virus hits Facebook eBay Holiday Contest Overrun By Automated Scripts, Honest Users Disgruntled *eBay Holiday Contest Overrun By Automated Scripts, Honest Users Disgruntled First NFL game in 3-D fumbles, then recovers (Note: Link is doesn't exsist anymore) Some Xbox owners see poor-quality Netflix streams *Some Xbox owners see poor-quality Netflix streams Online reporters now the journalists most often jailed *Online reporters now the journalists most often jailed Martini Life launches as hub for affluent individuals *Martini Life launches as hub for affluent individuals Obama sports white earbuds, doesn’t rock Zune *Obama sports white earbuds, doesn’t rock Zune Voice Mail Daniel:beaten to the Netbook girl Email holographic passengers Hi Buzz Crew: In episode 863, Jason brought up the notion of having holographic passengers. (For the sake of discussion, let’s ignore the fact we don’t actually have a viable holographic system.) My engineering side kicked in, and I started thinking about the equipment that would have to be added: computers, projectors, power conversion (since there’s no way this thing’s running on 12 V), etc. In short, this is one option that’s not going to fit in a Prius. Maybe an Escalade assuming you were not planning on using the back for anything else. The cost of this thing would be enormous. That said, if one or two holographic passengers qualifies me for the HOV lanes, I’m in. Craig (in VA just outside DC) “TiVo Guilt” Hey JaMoTo (+1) With all the talk lately about who watchs ads on the TiVo, I was happy to find a new article circling around the net lately. There is an affliction that is now dubbed “TiVo Guilt”. http://www.cnn.com/2008/SHOWBIZ/TV/12/02/tivo.guilt/?iref=hpmostpop Also on the TiVo viewers and how many commercials they watch, I have noticed a strange pattern in my boyfriend’s TiVo habits: When we are watching something live, he gets very indignant that he can’t fastforward the commercials, but when watching something pre-recorded, he promptly forgets we have a TiVo. We’ll make it halfway through the break and he’ll suddenly go “Oh yeah, TiVo!” and begin fastforwarding then, having just watched half the ads. This process will repeat for subsequent breaks. It’s an odd little phenomenon, no? Love the show! Amy in cold London, Ontario, Canada Update on Apple Antivirus Story What’s goin’ down, BOL crew? I know you talked about this a few days ago, but today, my cousin’s macbook-pro collapsed horrendously the other day due to a virus. I didn’t believe it at first because I’ve had an ibook g4 for over three years and I have never had a problem with it. He took it to the local apple store. They said that he should purchase more than one type of virus software, but they didn’t sell any at the apple store. My cousin had to go to CompUSA to buy clunky and terrible virus protection software that completely harshes the mellow of his computer, increasing its boot time by a considerable amount. I thought you all might like to hear about this. Love the show, Ian the high school student from Milton, Georgia Who funds them? Who hates Apple and has the money to fund Psystar? The answer should be obvious: The Beatles. Think about it. -Jon (a.k.a. “TenaciousWii”) How much?!! Hi guys, Go to the kogan website and order the international one. It costs about ?500 ($600). I knew it sounded too good to be true. Love the show, Eoghan (Owen) in Ireland.